


It's a Beautiful Day

by Rivie_writes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jealous Bill Cipher, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Singing Dipper, There's really no good way for me to describe this, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivie_writes/pseuds/Rivie_writes
Summary: Bill broke Dipper's heart at the beginning of summer and a certain old crush helps him get over it. But Bill doesn't care. He shouldn't care. Right? 
Writing prompt/Birthday fic request for my friend!





	

Bill felt incredible. A smug grin played his lips as he stared down at the crushed look Pine Tree was giving him. Pine Tree had just confessed his feelings to the demon and man, oh man, was that a mistake on his part. But it wasn’t the kid’s fault that Bill was absolutely flawless and radiated perfection so of course Pine Tree would fall for him eventually. Especially since Bill had taken a human vessel and led him on.

Bill had wanted revenge and since the Pines had the means to completely annihilate him (since they had permanently bound him to his vessel to keep him from causing magical trouble), he went with a more subtle, painful approach of breaking his favorite human’s heart. First, he showered Pine Tree with attention and affection, shooed of any prospective suitors so Bill would be his only option, and finally after building up enough tension he took Pine Tree to bed.

After their dalliance, he finally told Pine Tree it was all a ruse. That he never really cared and that it was all an act. It was a bittersweet occurrence because Bill partially enjoyed the courtship and especially enjoyed the rewards that it brought, but seeing Pine Tree’s tears made it all worthwhile and he knew that the kid would be hung up on him for a long time.

It was like looking at a work of art. Bill had scratched, bruised, and embedded(pun very much intended) his very presence into Pine Tree so he will remember who broke him.

Bill finished putting his suit on and Pine Tree opted to stay in bed, staring at the wall, shattered. Bill spared one last glance at his handy work and the words that escaped Pine Tree’s lips surprised him. “I’m not going to pine, you know. You weren’t that important to me either,” he said with a hollow smile. Bill felt something bubble up inside of him. It was similar to rage but not exactly the same.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Bill said before slamming the door, leaving Pine Tree to his own devices. The nerve of that kid, tainting Bill’s victory. He’ll see how important Bill is. He’d give him two weeks to come crawling back to him. Pine Tree will realize that no one will ever be as good as Bill.

_No one._

\----------------------------------------

Dipper sulked around the Mystery Shack for a week. Mabel was the only one who knew what happened between him and Bill. Saying she was ready to kick his ass was an understatement. Dipper had to stop her three different times from leaving to go to his apartment to dish out justice. He just wanted to forget it ever happened.  Actually, scratch that, he wanted Bill to feel the pain that he caused him but that’s impossible. The dream demon didn’t really have feelings.

Dipper accidentally expressed these feelings while he was venting and she looked at him and said, “You know what the best revenge is, Brosky? Just being happy. Move on! You don’t need him in your life, go on a few dates with someone. Keep it cas’ and have a good time,” she said. “And who knows? You might fall in love with someone that won’t just, ugh! I can’t even talk about it without getting mad.”

“But with who? I don’t really know anyone,” Dipper said, dejectedly. “Tell me what you want and I’ll help hook you up,” Mabel asked with a wink and Dipper blushed. “I-it doesn’t matter as long as we like each other,” he said defensively. He wasn’t so sure about getting a date so soon. Bill literally broke his heart a week ago and sure, he said he wasn’t going to long for him and called Bill unimportant, but he only said those things because he knew exactly what got under Bill’s skin. He felt a little victorious in his own way, being the only one who knows how to get under the demon’s skin.

“Well, you know,” Mabel said, scooting next to Dipper slyly, “Wendy’s back in town.” Dipper gulped. “She is?”

“Yeah, and she’s on summer break from college,” she added casually. Dipper and Mabel were enjoying their last summer before they started college in Gravity Falls so since they were both eighteen age wouldn’t be an issue anymore. Maybe Dipper could have that summer romance that Mabel had been pushing on him since there was at least a month and a half left of summer.

“T-that’s nice,” Dipper said, somewhat deflecting her insinuation. “C’mon, she’s dropping by the Shack tomorrow, just ask her out!” Mabel said, elbowing Dipper in the ribs. “Ow, OW, fine! I’ll ask her out,” Dipper said, rubbing his side and Mabel beamed.

 

The next day, Wendy showed up to the Shack. Her hair was cut to where it rest below her shoulder blades, but she still wore a tank black top with some green Bermuda shorts and tennis shoes. To top it all off, she wore his pine tree hat that she exchanged for her lumberjack hat.  She still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to Dipper. A fleeting thought of Bill flashed through his mind briefly but he shook the image out.  He wasn’t yearning. He wasn’t going to give Bill that satisfaction.

“Hey Wendy,” was all he said and she gave him the biggest smile. “What’s up, Dipper?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Bill had given Pine Tree two weeks to come to Bill, begging him to give him a chance. It’s been a month.

At first, he thought the kid was just being stubborn, because let’s face it, that’s a running trait in the Pines family. But no call, no checkup (because usually that nosey family checks up on him to keep him from causing trouble) and Bill obstinately spent the past few weeks staring at the four walls of his apartment. It was lucky had had a ton of gold reserves in Gravity Falls, so he could live in luxury but that luxury became boring without that kid coming around and sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.

But he was sick of it. He was sick in general and the doctors in this town were absolutely useless (not that they were all that willing to help in general). Bill needed this body to live as long and he’s been having a pain in his chest and he had a feeling Pine Tree was the cause. No, he was sure of it because it’s been there ever since that night.

 It was time to take matters into his own hands.

If Pine Tree saw him in person, he wouldn’t be able to resist throwing himself at the demon’s feet, begging for forgiveness for not coming to him first. And if the kid begged enough the demon _might_ give him something good in return.

The first place he checked was the Mystery Shack. Sixer nearly shot his arm with a crossbow and Fez showed his brass knuckles threateningly before throwing him out. The only person who would even talk to him was Shooting Star, who was conveniently giving her pig a water hose bath in the front yard.

“Shooting Star, just the girl I wanted to talk to. Where is your dear brother,” Bill asked innocently and she turned her nose up and ignored him. That was to be expected.

“C’mon Shooting Star, just let me know where Pine Tree is and I’ll be out of your hair,” he said as he walked up to her and plucked a hair off her head. “Ouch! If you must know, he’s on a date with his girlfriend!” she said before sticking her tongue out at him. Bill’s smiled faltered ever so slightly.

“What.”

“You heard me, he’s on a date. You had your chance you blew it, now go away!” she yelled before spraying Bill’s nice clothes with the water hose.

Bill growled in response but decided to leave her alone. He had a Pine Tree to find.

A change of clothes and a few hours of stalking later, he found Pine Tree hanging out at a karaoke bar with Red. Oh, of course. Of course he would go straight back to Red after everything that had happened. There was a tinge of anger burning behind his eyes, but he had to keep cool. Eyes flashing blue wasn’t a natural thing for humans and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

Red was cozying up to Pine Tree and Bill was seething. How dare she? Doesn’t she know that Pine Tree is… Wait.

Pine Tree wasn’t Bill’s.

Bill tossed him aside like a sack of potatoes on the side of the road. Why the fuck did Bill care what the kid did?

Pine Tree’s head turned ever so slightly and locked eyes with Bill. That’s when Bill knew. Pine Tree was meant to be _his_ all along and no one else’s. This had to be rectified.

Bill gave him a cocky wave and Pine Tree frowned before turning back to look at the stage. He was going to have to do some serious wooing to yank him away from Red.

Bill observed their relationship for most of the night and as Red drank more, the more she pushed Pine Tree to take the stage (well, stage was a bit extravagant of a word. More like a cheap mic stand up against a wall). Pine Tree, who wasn’t old enough to drink so he was stone sober, kept denying her.

Eventually he got up to go to the bathroom and that was Bill’s chance to ambush him.

Bill skulked outside the bathroom door. Luckily for him, this bar had single person restrooms so the second Pine Tree was about to walk out of it, Bill grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pushed him back in and used his other hand to lock the door.

“Bi-“ Pine Tree tried to say, but Bill pushed his lips up against his. He quickly made a grab for Pine Tree’s wrist and held them up against the wall above his head with one hand as the other hand moved under his shirt to grip and claw at his waist.

The kid fought for a whole minute but his protests slowly faded and when he opened his mouth to breathe, Bill’s tongue invaded it.

Pine Tree tasted like he remembered. Actually, it was sweeter than he remembered.

When Bill pulled away to see what kind of expression Pine Tree wore, his eyes had a defiant look in them.

“Fuck you.”

Bill smirked at the kid’s choice of words. “Oh, if only, Pine Tree but it’s so scandalous to do it in a public restroom.” Bill looked up in feign thought before looking back down. “Okay, you persuaded me,” he said before bringing his lips to Pine Tree’s neck. He knew that he was specifically sensitive their after their last rendezvous but stopped short when he saw a bruise there.

A hicky.

A hicky that wasn’t caused by Bill.

“Bill, stop,” Pine Tree said, a bit breathless. Bill did as the human requested and let Pine Tree have his hands back. The kid punched Bill in the jaw and his body recoiled, but Bill still had a blank expression on his face as he processed this.

Pine Tree left the restroom without another word.

\---------------------------------

Dipper was trying his best not to shake. The nerve of that guy! Seriously, he was over it. He was getting better and he was happy with Wendy. Or was he just content? He didn’t know but that’s the point of being in a relationship is to figure out if this person is the one and he was feeling really good about Wendy.

Dipper was hiding by the back entrance where no one really passed by and examined his wrist. Fuck that guy! Dipper punched him as hard as he could and he didn’t even change expressions. He just looked through Dipper. Blonde demonic asshole.

 Dipper ran his hands through his hair and slid down the wall. The scariest part of their exchange was that Dipper didn’t hate it. God, he wanted Bill to continue but his morals and dignity kept him from letting the demon have his way. He didn’t want to hurt Wendy. He chose her and she seemed happy with him. He hoped. Actually, this would be easier if she hated him, because then he could deal with Bill suddenly reappearing a lot easier.

But there was no way Bill was going to win. Dipper was going to have normal, healthy relationship with a really awesome woman and the demon wasn’t going to stand in his way.

And he knew just how he was going to convey his feelings.

\----------------------------------------------

When Bill emerged from the bathroom, his first instinct was to _MURDER_ Red, but unfortunately without his magic, the police would probably catch him and there was no way he could convince Pine Tree of his greatness from behind the bars of a human prison. Bill had to keep his cool and handle this with tact.

When he went back into the main area, Red was still sitting by herself, whooping about something, and he looked around for Pine Tree. Bill nearly choked to contain a laugh he saw the kid at the DJ stand. Was he seriously signing up to sing? Oh man, Bill needed a good seat for this and he knew exactly which seat he was going to take.

He slipped in next to Red. “Hey there. How’s it hanging?” he greeted casually, trying to sound normal for the most part.

“Pretty good, just waiting for my _boyfriend_ to sing. How are you doing, Bill?” she said smugly.

“Never been better. As a matter of fact you could almost say I’ve been _pining_ away to see Pine Tree sing,” Bill said, returning her smugness. If Red was looking for a fight, she was about to get one.

Once the current singer’s song ended, the DJ announced Pine Tree, who was singing a song called “It’s a Beautiful Day”.

Pine Tree’s singing wasn’t half bad. It definitely wasn’t on par with Bill’s, because Bill was perfect in every way imaginable, but it was a close second.

He didn’t fail to notice when Pine Tree looked directly in Bill’s eyes during certain parts of the song.

_“And I don’t know who would ever want to tear the seams of someone’s dream,”_ he sang.

“You know he belongs to me Red, why don’t you just give him back,” Bill stated casually.

_“”That’s it’s for the best, but if you ever change your mind don’t hold your breath.”_

“He doesn’t belong to anyone. Not you or me. Let him decide what he wants,” Red snarked in a hushed tone.

_“It’s a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music’s playing, and if it started raining you won’t hear this boy complaining.”_

“That’s the complete opposite of true. You don’t know what he wants. His little quirks, his desires. I _do_ ,” Bill said, feeling confident in his words. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what Red knew about him.

_“Cause I’m easy, no playing this guy like a fool. Now I’m alright, might’ve had me caged before, but not tonight.”_

“You’re right, but that’s why we’re together now. I’m going to find out all of that and more,” Red said with a certain challenging look in her eyes.

_“’Cause if you ever think I’ll take up, my time with thinking of our break-up. Then, you’ve got another thing coming your way.”_

He grabbed Red by the collars of her flannel shirt and pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear. “Don’t you dare think you’re _special_. You could never give him what I can give him.”

She just smirked in response, “That’s why they make toys.” Bill was about to yell “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Bill, leave.” Pine Tree’s song was over and he hadn’t even noticed.

“But-“

“Now.”

Pine Tree had a certain look in his eyes that said that he was going to be unreasonable for the rest of the night so Bill slammed his hands on the table and stood up before storming out.

What the hell was this feeling in his chest and why the fuck did it hurt?

\-------------------------------------------

Dipper groaned into his hands during the walk home. “I’m so sorry, Wendy. I haven’t seen Bill in a while and I didn’t think he was going to crash our date.”

“It’s fine, besides, it felt kind of good to kick him while he was down after everything that happened over the years,” Wendy snickered before stopping in her tracks. Dipper looked at her, “Are you feeling okay? Did you drink too much?” he asked worriedly.

“Nah. But I do have something to say.” The redhead took a deep breath before saying her next choice of words. “I want to break up,” Wendy said, bluntly and to the point. Dipper’s jaw opened and closed several time before he found words again. “Huh? Why?”

“Because, it so clear you two need to work some things out. Dipper, I kinda feel like a rebound. I was expecting some fun, goofy song or maybe a romantic song, but instead you sang to him,” Wendy said. She smiled kindly, but there was a hurt look in her eyes.

“What? I sang to him about our breakup so he would get it through his obnoxiously thick skull that it was over,” Dipper defended despite the fact that she wasn’t wrong though. Dipper rebounded immediately after Bill broke his heart. He enjoyed his time with Wendy, but she wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was…. Well, he hated himself for what he wanted.

“True, but if you weren’t hung up on him, you wouldn’t have felt the need to justify moving on. You just would have,” she said, wisely.

“S-sorry,” was the only thing he could say. After a few moments passed, he added, “I really wanted to fall in love with you again. I really, _really_ did.”

Wendy ruffled his hair. “You know he’s jealous. He actually begged me to give you back,” she snickered. “I’m surprised you willingly are, considering how stubborn you are,” Dipper joked.

“I’m not giving you to anyone. I’m setting you free so you can run to who you want to. Plus, summer ends soon. If you’re either going to make up or crash and burn, now’s the time to do it.”

Wendy looked more hurt than Dipper felt and that racked him with guilt. “If it makes you feel better, I really hate myself for wanting him,” Dipper said, hugging his arms.

“You know, it really doesn’t,” Wendy said with a soft smile.

Dipper sighed. Of course it wouldn’t. He offered his arm. “Let me walk you home.”

“No, I’m not actually tipsy or anything. I can hold my beer,” she said with a wink before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It wasn’t passionate, but it was definitely a goodbye kiss. She turned and left him with a small wave and Dipper sulked in the forest for a couple more hours before going home. This had to have been the second most emotionally draining day of the summer.

 

The next day, Dipper mulled his options around in his head. After a night of thinking through this clearly, yes he rebounded to Wendy and she deserved way better than that so their breakup was inevitable. Bill on the other hand. What if Bill played him again? Seriously, if Bill played him again and tried to ruin his current relationship just to get another laugh at his expense, he wasn’t going to put up with him anymore. He _will_ let his Grunkles murder the demon this time.

He should just let the demon sit in limbo. He shouldn’t talk to him, he should just ignore him and move on to college. Bill used to be omnipresent but not anymore. There was no way he could stalk Dipper all the way through university. Dipper could be rid of the demon for good!

But, he know he should probably go talk to Bill.

He shouldn’t give the demon the time of day, but Dipper needed closure. He had to do this for himself so he could move on. He had to tell Bill firmly that he wasn’t interested anymore. Even if it was a lie, he had to protect himself. He had to snuff out the last glimmer of hope he had of the demon having feelings for him.

Dipper decided that he would go in the evening, after they closed the Shack.

Dipper was walking to Bill’s apartment to take the extra time to clear his head and think about what he was going to say when he heard and angry Bill’s voice cut through the air.

“FUCK YOU, HE BELONGS TO ME!”

“I already told you, we’re not together anymore,” another familiar voice said. _Shit, Wendy!_

Dipper ran towards the sound. There was a crowd gathering around outside of Greasy’s and Dipper shoved his way to the center in time to watch the redhead punch Bill and knock the blonde to the ground. 

“Bi- Wendy! What’s going on?”

“Oh, Pine Tree, just in time,” Bill said, getting to his feet. His cheek was extra swollen because Wendy punched him where Dipper had punched him yesterday.

Bill seemed unperturbed as he stood up and snaked his arm around Dipper’s shoulders. “Tell Red that she is cruh-azy for thinking that you belong to anyone other than me,” Bill whispered in his ear and Dipper immediately flinched away.

“Wendy, are you okay?” Dipper asked, unhooking Bill from his shoulder and grabbing his hand. He was going to drag this demon back to his apartment, kicking and screaming if he had to.   

Wendy nodded. “Yeah. Punching that jackass felt kind of good,” she said with a wink and the crowd lightly clapped before thinning out. Everyone in town hated Bill and with good reason.

Bill opened his mouth, but Dipper spoke before he had the chance to say something snarky. “Okay. I’m sorry about this. I’ll make sure he gets home and knows not to bother you again,” he said a little too sternly and Bill laughed, “Oh, Pine Tree! I do love it when you get bossy.”

Dipper blushed and dragged Bill away. The demon laughed and made inappropriate jokes all the way back to his apartment. The brunet sighed. There was no way he was going to have a productive conversation with Bill. He was already impossible to talk to but he seemed to be in a mood that made him even more intolerable.

Dipper made sure Bill went inside the apartment and was about to leave when a hand caught his and pulled him back into the living room, closing and locking the door.

Bill was staring at the ground. “Stay here with me, tonight.”

“No,” Dipper said, trying to pull away, but Bill moved forward and had both of his wrists. He should have known that the demon and was just trying to lure him someplace private. As a matter of fact, that’s probably why he even let Dipper drag him home.

 Bill leaned in close and Dipper was so scared that he was going to force a kiss on him again, but instead the blonde placed his head on his shoulder.

“Please?” Bill asked. Not once during the five years they’ve known each other had Bill ever seemed so… pathetic. And he has definitely never used the word “please.”

Dipper’s heart beat faster in his chest. Bill’s voice was soft and he was trembling. _Be strong, Dipper._ “Why?” Bill asked, suddenly. “Why does my chest hurt? Your human doctors said it was nothing, but there’s a pain.”

Dipper sighed and lifted his arms. He didn’t know if this was a ruse or not, but there was no way he could leave something so pathetic alone. He wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders.

“It doesn’t make sense. I feel worse every time I look at you, but I always want you near. I _need_ you to belong to me,” the demon demanded.

Dipper’s heart clenched. “Bill, I can’t do this with you right now. I-“ he tightened his grip around the demon. “You hurt me too much. I just-“

“You thought that hurt? No, what hurt was seeing Red’s arms around you. Seeing you pretend to be happy with someone else. But we all know that you weren’t, were you?” Bill said, picking his head off of Dipper’s shoulder so he could see his smirk. Bill had Dipper by the hood of his jacket as he stepped forward, causing Dipper to let go of him and step backward into an awkward dance.

Bill’s lips were on his in an instant as they both fell onto a bright, yellow couch. Dipper held his breath as the demon kept his mouth attached to his and waited for the demon to take a hint. But Bill was patient. He was _oh so_ patient.

He wasn’t wrong about Dipper wanting this, but he had too much self-respect to let himself be used a second time by the same person.  Did he? He felt like he did, but for some reason he felt like Bill was being sincere. The most sincere he’s ever seen the demon be.

After a few moments of processing and replaying their conversation Dipper shakily leaned into the kiss and felt the demon smirk into his mouth.

“Pine Tree, you won’t regret doing this,” Bill hummed as his hands found their way under Dipper’s shirt and clawing at his back. Dipper moaned in response and pulled the demon down by his bowtie.

“I better not,” he threatened and he saw spark in Bill’s eye. Bill might fuck with him and try and ruin his life, but there was no mistaking that spark. That emotion.

Bill was a liar, but his eyes were telling Dipper the truth. The demon was in way over his head and Dipper was the only one who could help him figure it out. He couldn’t help but to smirk at the thought as he pulled Bill in for another kiss.

Dipper was going to pay back every mark that the demon gave him last time they held each other like this tenfold and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

After all, actions speak louder than words and Dipper was about to yell his feelings at the demon, no matter how twisted they were because he knew deep down that the demon had the same twisted feelings as he did.

And they were about to get tangled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Charlene!   
> And I hope the rest of you enjoyed this one-shot as well! ~


End file.
